A New Life Together
by baglady101
Summary: This story is a sequel to Dreams Really Can Come True. Horatio and Calleigh are beginning their new life together as husband and wife and will experience some sad times, but happy ones too. I hope everyone enjoys reading!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life Together**

Horatio's recovery period, from the gunshot wound he sustained breaking up a robbery in New York City, while he and Calleigh were on their honeymoon, was just about over. In two days he would be back in the crime lab and Calleigh would be teaching criminal investigation classes at the Miami-Dade Public Safety Training Institute. As Horatio relaxed in a chaise on their patio after helping Calleigh with dinner, he stared out at the beach and the blue-green water and couldn't help but feel conflicting emotions. He was actually raring to get back to his routine at the lab, but at the same time, he would deeply miss the time he had enjoyed being with Calleigh during their leisurely days and nights together at home. He thought also about how they enjoyed a short trip to the keys for a couple of days of shopping, eating and relaxing, something that was going to be hard to do for some time with both of them working.

His thoughts were suddenly broken, "Hi Babe….penny for your thoughts." Calleigh said as she sat down beside him on the chaise offering him one of her radiant smiles.

"Hi Sweetheart…..I was just thinking of how it was almost time for me to head back to the lab and you back to the Institute…..you have no idea how I have loved being here with you day and night."

"Aww, Handsome, I have been sad thinking about that too, but we knew the day to go back was coming. We need to promise each other that we will find time for us after we get back in the work groove."

"Yes, we will definitely need to do that. I am going to make every effort to leave after the day shift is over, and if there is paperwork I need to finish up, I will bring it home with me. No more late hours, because now I know you will be waiting for me at home," Horatio responded as he reached out to pull Calleigh down to join him.

They lay in the chaise holding each other close and enjoying the pleasant wind softly swaying the palms and the sky changing colors with the impending sunset. Fall in Miami could only be detected by slightly cooler evenings than summer, but the sunsets were more spectacular.

Calleigh was the first to break the silence. "Handsome, I could stay here with you for hours, but if we are going to have a decent dinner, we'd better get up and take it out of the oven."

Horatio turned and gave her a deep, lingering kiss. Breaking for air he quipped, "Can we have dessert first?"

Calleigh giggled and lightly swatted him on his chest and playfully said, "Horatio Caine….you are so bad!"

"What?" Horatio retorted with an amused expression on his face. "You can't blame a guy for trying!"

Then he began tickling her, just to hear her laugh…..it was the most beautiful sound in the world he thought.

After dinner, Horatio popped a couple of CDs of Tony Bennett in the player and they cuddled on the couch. They stayed like that for some time enjoying the music, until Horatio began kissing Calleigh's neck and trailing light, moist kisses across her collarbone softly murmuring, "I believe we talked about dessert earlier….." Calleigh responded with soft moans of pleasure as Horatio began unbuttoning her blouse.

Later that night, their passion completed satiated, they laid in each other's arms in the bed as the soft cool breeze coming in the window provided welcomed relief from the heat generated from their tender lovemaking.

The next morning as sunlight streaked across their bedroom, Calleigh lifted herself onto one elbow and stayed like that for a few minutes just looking down into Horatio's peaceful face as he was still sleeping. She just couldn't believe all the years they had danced around each other, afraid of the other not having the same feelings and were too afraid of ruining the close friendship they enjoyed. Now, they had a lifetime together and Calleigh felt blessed that they had the opportunity to experience it together.

Horatio began stirring and gradually opened his blue eyes just enough to see Calleigh's green eyes looking down at him.

"Good morning my beautiful wife…..did you sleep well?"

"Heavenly…..I think dessert last night helped!" Then Calleigh gave Horatio one of her radiant smiles.

"With your beautiful smile, who needs the sun in the morning?"

"You are so sweet, my Love…..I love you Horatio," then with her fingers, Calleigh began lightly tracing down the side of his face and down to his lips, then leaned in and gave him a loving kiss."

"Oh, Calleigh, you are the sweetest one," then Horatio enfolded her in his arms, and it appeared breakfast was not going to be anytime soon.

The next thing they knew it was 11:30 a.m. and they were starved. Horatio stirred first and heard his stomach protesting with a loud growl, signifying that it had been a long time since dinner the night before.

Calleigh giggled and said, "Guess that was a call for breakfast, huh?"

Horatio laughed saying, "Go ahead and get your shower and I will start the coffee and breakfast."

They kissed and then set about getting ready for the rest of their day. While Calleigh showered, Horatio made the coffee and whipped up some blueberry pancakes with turkey sausage links, and fruit smoothies.

"Ummm, something smells divine," Calleigh declared as she entered the kitchen. Then turning and looking at the table near the windows that gave them a view of their patio she exclaimed, "Well, look at you, you set the table with a tablecloth and fresh flowers….how pretty."

"This is our special morning before getting back to the grindstone so, I thought we should have a special breakfast," Horatio smiled as he took her in his arms for a warm hug.

"I am ravenous….and I love your pancakes Handsome!"

They satisfied their hunger and then lingered over coffee for a while.

"That was a wonderful breakfast. Thank you Handsome."

"You are welcome, Sweetheart."

Horatio could tell that Calleigh was deep in thought and seemed to want to talk about something that was weighing on her. He continued to sip his coffee, wondering if she wanted to talk about whatever was on her mind.

"Horatio…." Calleigh softly asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes Sweetheart…." Horatio responded over his coffee cup.

"We talked about this before we were married, but I wanted to make sure we were still on the same page. Do you still want to have a child?"

Horatio looked at her with a sparkle in his eye and asked, "Sweetheart, are you pregnant?"

"No, at least as far as I know I am not. I would love to have your child though because I know you would make a great father, but before it happened I wanted to make sure it is what you want too."

Horatio tilted his head and took Calleigh's hand in his and smiled, "Sweetheart, I would be the happiest man in Miami if we were to have a child together."

Standing up from the table, Horatio took Calleigh's hand and pulled her up from her chair and into his arms for a warm hug. Leaning back slightly he looked into Calleigh's soft green eyes and shook his head lightly and cupped her face tenderly then said, "You would be a wonderful mother, Calleigh" before their lips lovingly joined in an intense kiss.

After cleaning the kitchen, Horatio decided he better get cleaned up and dressed to be ready for their day. They had decided to have a leisurely afternoon, since it would be the last for some time. Later in the evening, they were due to go to Alexx's house for a bar-b-q with the rest of the team.

Arriving at Alexx and Henry's, Horatio and Calleigh made their way to the backyard where everyone had gathered.

Alexx saw the couple first and walked to them saying, "Here are my babies," and hugged Calleigh, then Horatio. Turning serious for a moment while she had Horatio's ear, "Sugar, how is your shoulder feeling?"

"Still sore Alexx, but it is doing fine."

"Well, when you go back to work tomorrow, I want you to keep in mind that it is still healing, you understand?"

"Yes, Alexx I will remember that….still the mother hen, aren't we?"

"I know you Horatio Caine, you will forget all about taking care of that shoulder once you get in that lab of yours," Alexx replied with a stern face." Horatio only smiled at his former ME.

Horatio and Alexx walked over and joined Calleigh and the rest of the team. "H," Eric shouted as he headed for his boss. "Still planning to come back to the lab in the morning?

"I'll be there Eric. How is everything going?"

"Fine, but I will sure be glad to have you back. The paperwork is about to sink me! I don't know how you have done it all these years, but I have everything caught up….I didn't want you to come back and find a ton of work waiting on you."

"Thanks, Eric."

The evening was filled with good food and conversation, but it was getting late and everyone had work tomorrow, including Horatio and Calleigh. The ladies helped Henry and Alexx clean up and then everyone gave their appreciation to the hosts for another great bar-b-q.

Arriving home, Horatio and Calleigh took a short stroll down the beach from their house, arm in arm before heading to bed.

Horatio awoke the next morning at 5:30 to the alarm clock buzzing. Turning back to Calleigh he lightly ran his hand over her side all the way down her thigh and said, "Wake up sleepy head, time to get ready for work."

"Hmmm," Calleigh responded sleepily. "Handsome, you ….go ahead and get a….shower. I will just lie here and rest some more until you are through."

By 6:15, Horatio was ready to head for the lab. Calleigh did not have to be at the Institute until 8:30, so she could see Horatio off to work.

Walking him to the door, Calleigh threw her arms around Horatio and said, "Handsome, have a good day and _please, please_ be careful."

Horatio returned her warm embrace and assured her, "Always, my Love and I hope your day is wonderful. Call me later, ok?"

"I will."

Reluctantly, Horatio broke their embrace, and walked to the Hummer thinking_, I am a very_ _lucky man_.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Salsa Dancing Can Change Everything**

Horatio and Calleigh were finding the change in their lives, including marriage, had really made a positive impact on their lives, both as a couple and as individuals. Horatio no longer dreaded going home since he knew Calleigh would be there, and not necessarily that she always had dinner going when he got there, because more times than not, they found it easier to go out to dinner, but what mattered most is that _she_ was with him wherever they were.

Calleigh was really enjoying teaching criminal investigation courses at the Institute. She never thought she would find it so interesting, interacting with police officers from other parts of the country and sometimes, other parts of the world and being afforded the ability to keep up with the latest forensics trends. The Miami-Dade Training Institute was a world renowned facility for new and experienced law enforcement officers and she felt honored that they had offered her the teaching position. Best of all, her students were sometimes taken to the Miami Crime Lab for field work and that enabled her to be around her husband and her friends. She especially relished the times when she took her classes to the lab during a ballistics course. To her, it was like going home again.

Today, Calleigh was taking 10 officers to the lab to have hands on experience processing DNA. She had set up the day with Natalia to bring the class and since Nat would be taking the class over and having them to work on "mock" DNA scenarios, it gave Calleigh the opportunity to be with Horatio, if he was not in the field.

Calleigh climbed the stairs to Horatio's office and knocked softly on the doorframe, so as to not disturb him since she noticed he was doing paperwork. Horatio looked up from the papers in front of him to see Calleigh standing in the doorway.

"Sweetheart, come in."

Horatio jumped to his feet as Calleigh walked in smiling and he embraced her, spinning her around in small circles. "You got here just in time to save me from all this paperwork on my desk." Then he gave his wife a sweet kiss.

Breaking their kiss, Horatio felt Calleigh a little unsteady in his arms. "I'm sorry Sweetheart…..I should not have spun you around like that. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Horatio, I'm fine….I don't know, I just got a little dizzy all of a sudden."

Horatio kept one arm around her waist and guided her to the sofa. They sat, and Horatio looked at his wife with a little concern.

"Sweetheart, just sit here for a few minutes….I'm sure the dizziness will subside in a moment."

In a minute or two, Calleigh felt her equilibrium returning to normal and asked, "Handsome, are we still on tonight to go Salsa dancing with the team?"

"We sure are Sweetheart, if you feel up to it."

Calleigh smiled, "I do Handsome….I have been looking forward to this for a week. I would never want to miss dancing with you and besides, it's Friday night. We need to blow off some steam from the past week."

"That we do love. It has been a rough week for me after handling the child molestation and subsequent murder case. I'm just glad you never have to deal with something like that anymore."

"I know Handsome….I use to always dread call-outs to cases involving children. It just tore at my heart and I know it is very difficult for you."

Horatio looked down at the floor as the mental image of the brutally murdered child surfaced suddenly.

"Horatio…..Horatio, it's over, my Love." Calleigh then reached out and gently grasped his chin and turned him to face her. She noticed the tears forming in his blue eyes and all she could do was to reach out and take him in her arms. They stayed in the embrace for a few minutes before Horatio gathered himself and let out a heavy sigh.

While still locked in their embrace, Horatio finally found his voice, "Thank you Calleigh, thank you for being here for me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I will always be here Handsome."

Finally releasing each other Horatio asked, "Are you feeling better Sweetheart?"

"I am, are you?"

"I'm ok…..I'm ok, thanks to you. How long can you stay?"

Looking at her watch, Calleigh answered, "Maybe another hour, Nat is conducting exercises in DNA for my class and she said she would text when they finished."

"Um, ok….how about….coffee and danish at the diner down the street?"

"Sounds great….I'm hungry this morning."

Horatio chuckled at her reply. He helped Calleigh to her feet and held on to her arm, just in case the dizziness returned upon standing.

They walked to the little diner hand-in-hand, chatting about more pleasant things such as the team being shocked tonight when they see Horatio salsa dance. None of them had ever seen Horatio dance much less the salsa and Calleigh couldn't wait to see their faces. Horatio was a very good dancer as she had found out during their dates, a talent he had kept well hidden.

Arriving at the diner, Calleigh changed her mind about the coffee and ordered a fruit smoothie instead.

"Changed your mind about coffee Beautiful?"

"Yeah, after we got here, I suddenly have a need for some fruit, _and_ it's cold!"

They were enjoying their morning break until Horatio's phone abruptly began ringing. Looking at the screen he said, "It's Frank."

"Francis….what have you got for me? "Ok, be there in 15."

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry…..I have got to go. Frank found the abandoned car we have been searching for at a warehouse down near the shipping docks."

"That's ok Horatio I'm finished so I will walk back to the lab with you."

They walked back to the lab and Horatio said goodbye to his wife and climbed into his Hummer and began making his way to the docks.

Horatio opened the front door to their house at 5:30 that evening, realizing he did not have much time to get ready for their night out. Calleigh was in the kitchen and had already prepared them a bite to eat.

Following the good smells coming from the kitchen, Horatio stood in the doorway momentarily and watched Calleigh toss the salad. He thought about how warm it made him feel to have a wife who loved him, willing to share their ups and downs together.

"Hi Handsome….how was the rest of your day after I left?"

"Not near as nice as the morning with my wife." Horatio then wrapped his arms around Calleigh and began softly kissing her neck.

"Everything is ready all we need to do is eat!" Calleigh smiled as she turned around and gave Horatio a kiss.

An hour and a half later, Horatio and Calleigh were making their way to the salsa dance club to meet their friends. As Horatio drove he heard his wife beginning to softly laugh.

"I wish I could record the team's faces when they see you out on the dance floor tonight."

"You think I'm going to make that big of an impact, Sweetheart?"

"I do Handsome…..I think they are going to be speechless!" Horatio shook his head and just laughed at his wife's anticipation.

Arriving at the club, Horatio and Calleigh made their way in after paying the cover charge and getting their neon bracelets to reflect paying the charge. Horatio began to look around for their friends and noticed Eric waving at them to direct them to the table and pointed him out to Calleigh.

Leaning closer to Calleigh, Horatio asked, "Sweetheart, what are you having tonight?"

"A mojito, I think. Thanks Handsome, I'll meet you at the table." Letting Calleigh out of his grasp, he made his way to the bar and placed their order of one mojito and one club soda.

Horatio and Calleigh sat and enjoyed their drinks for a bit before hitting the dance floor.

"Care to dance Beautiful?"

"Thought you'd never ask Handsome."

The team sat there watching the couple make their way to the dance floor. "This is going to be so embarrassing for H. I know he will never be able to keep up with Calleigh," Eric commented to the rest of the team, "I don't even think he knows how to dance."

The music began and everyone on the team sat dumbfounded as they watched their boss masterfully executing a salsa dance.

Ryan began teasing Eric, "H doesn't know how to dance huh? _And_ he is only drinking a club soda!"

Horatio and Calleigh were tearing up the dance floor, putting on quite the exhibition for their friends. Then Calleigh noticed she felt a little lightheaded, but tried to shrug it off and blamed it on the exertion of the dance. Horatio noticed how suddenly Calleigh's face paled and she seemed to be getting slower with her steps.

Coming to a complete stop, Horatio moved closer to his wife and asked, "Calleigh….Sweetheart are you alright?"

Calleigh took one look at Horatio and collapsed into his arms. "Calleigh…..Calleigh, Sweetheart?" She didn't respond so Horatio scooped her up into his arms and carried her to a couch against a wall near the entrance.

Natalia saw what was going on and she grabbed Eric's arm and shouted, "Eric something is wrong with Calleigh." Eric turned his attention in the direction Natalia was looking and saw Horatio carrying Calleigh in his arms.

Everyone on the team left the table to go where Horatio had taken Calleigh to see what was wrong with their friend. As they walked up, they could see Calleigh moving and talking with Horatio.

"H, what happened?" Eric asked as they walked up.

"I don't know Eric, but I think I need to take Calleigh to the hospital and let her get checked out."

"Handsome, I will be fine. It was just the heat and the dancing got to me."

"Sweetheart, we are going. We have danced like this before and this did not happen to you. Will you go and get checked out….for me?"

"I agree with Horatio Calleigh, please let him take you….it won't hurt to see what is wrong and we will come by and check on you," Natalia said hoping she would consent to go, but knowing Horatio, he wouldn't give her a choice.

As they waited in a trauma room for the lab results to come back to the doctor, Calleigh began laughing as she recalled the shock expressions on their friend's faces when they saw Horatio dancing!

"I think you blew the team away with your salsa dancing tonight Handsome!"

Horatio began chuckling at her statement. "Really think so?"

"I do!"

"I think Monday morning the lab will be all abuzz about your talent!"

They shared a laugh, but stopped as the doctor walked in looking at a chart.

"Mrs. Caine?"

"Yes doctor?"

"I have your lab report back." Then he turned to Horatio and asked to be sure, "And you sir are her husband?"

"I am doctor," Horatio responded as he took Calleigh's hand in his to help both of them, he felt in anticipation of the news from the blood tests.

"Almost every test came back negative except for one." With that, Horatio felt a twinge of fear rising from deep within.

"Mr. and Mrs. Caine….you are going to be parents! Congratulations!"

"Oh, my…._I'm pregnant?_ Horatio we are going to have a baby," Calleigh said smiling as she turned her head slightly to look at her husband and saw his white face before he tumbled out of his chair onto the floor.

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

**New Feelings**

Calleigh screamed, "Horatio….Handsome?" As she rose up from the bed to look down at her husband lying sprawled on the floor.

Like a flash, the doctor was immediately kneeling beside Horatio checking his pulse and examining the side of his forehead, "Mr. Caine? Can you hear me?"

"Doctor is my husband alright?"

"He seems to have fainted at my news….but I think he hit his head pretty hard when he made contact with the floor." The doctor quickly got to his feet and stepped outside the room shouting for the male nurse to come from the nurse's station down the hall.

Together the doctor and nurse helped Horatio to his feet with both of them holding his arms. "Mr. Caine, we are going to take you across the hall to a bed so I can check your head further," the doctor said as they kept a grasp on the unsteady man.

"No….Calleigh….I need to stay….with my….wife," Horatio was able to mumble.

"Sir, your wife is fine, she is going with us," the doctor assured Horatio. Calleigh was one step behind them with a concerned look on her face.

The team was waiting out in the hallway for news on Calleigh's condition when the doctor suddenly opened the door and requested assistance from a nurse. Getting more concerned, they wondered what was wrong, but after a few minutes, they saw the doctor and nurse helping Horatio into a room across the hall. This alarmed the team even more, and now their apprehension escalated, but they were slightly relieved and also confused when they saw Calleigh walking across the hall behind Horatio.

Once in the bed, Horatio had become more alert and began to get agitated with all the attention focused on him instead of Calleigh.

"Doctor I am fine, it is my wife that needs attention."

"Handsome, there is nothing wrong with me….settle down." Calleigh thought if Horatio was this protective of her now, how was she going to live with him the next eight months? He and I will just have to sit down together and have a long discussion she determined.

The doctor only smiled at Horatio and proceeded with his examination.

"Mr. Caine….have you ever experienced a concussion?"

"I have once before doctor."

"Then you are aware of the symptoms. As far as I can tell right now, you just got a hard knock on the side of your head, but you were unconscious for a couple of minutes and that concerns me. I want you and your wife to be aware if any symptoms of a concussion occur within the next 48 hours, you need to immediately return to the ER. Do you understand?"

Horatio assured the doctor he would and with that the doctor told them both they were free to go. He instructed Calleigh to contact her OB/GYN doctor to set up an appointment for an exam as soon as possible. He then wished them well and left the exam room.

Horatio, longing to take Calleigh into his arms rose up from his horizontal position too fast and experienced a little dizziness.

He sat there a moment to steady himself as Calleigh watched him closely.

"You ok Handsome?"

"I am more than ok Sweetheart." Standing, Horatio gathered her into his arms beaming from ear to ear and then he pulled back and smoothed a lock of hair behind her ear and said, "I love you Calleigh."

"I love you Horatio….and in about eight months we will share our love with our child." Horatio captured her lips with his and kissed her intensely.

"Now, that is what I love to see," Alexx expressed to her friends as she entered the room.

"Alexx….we didn't know if you were on duty tonight or we would have asked for you," Calleigh said after she and Horatio broke their kiss.

"I was on my way out to go home and saw the team waiting outside and after talking with them I realized how concerned they were and I thought I'd better check on both of you myself! What's going on with you two?"

The smiles fixed on both their faces at least told her it couldn't be anything bad, and then it dawned on her why they were there.

Alexx breaking out with her own wide smile said, "You are pregnant, aren't you Calleigh?"

"YES….and it feels wonderful!" Calleigh declared as she held Horatio close.

Alexx walked closer to her friends, and hugged them both. "That is wonderful news, indeed. I am so happy for you. Now Horatio, just why are you in this room? The team told me a doctor and nurse had to help you in here."

"It was nothing Alexx….was just a little overwhelmed with our good news," Horatio replied slightly chagrined.

"A _little_ overwhelmed….Alexx he fell out of his chair and knocked himself out when he hit the floor!" Calleigh exclaimed countering her husband's version.

Alexx chuckled, "Sugar I understand your reaction. You're not the first husband to react that way, in fact Henry did the same thing when the doctor told us with our first!"

"Now we better go out in the hall and let you tell the team or they will be climbing the walls in a minute. They are very upset not knowing what's going on," Alexx declared.

When they walked out of the room the team rushed to Horatio and Calleigh and upon hearing the news, whoops and shouts erupted, drawing stern stares from the nurses.

"Um….guys, we better move this gathering somewhere else before they call the police on us," Horatio proclaimed smiling widely at their friends and taking friendly slaps on his back.

They all moved out to the parking lot and talked of taking Horatio and Calleigh out somewhere to celebrate.

"Guys, while we appreciate the gesture, Horatio and I better head home….we have had a full night already and I really just need to lie down. How about we all get together at our place for a cookout on the beach soon?"

"Great idea Calleigh," Horatio responded to her. "Let's plan on next weekend….I think I can work it where the day shift can get Saturday off at least."

Everyone on the team thought it was a great idea too and Alexx, Natalia, Samantha and Erica said they would each bring some food to help out.

Arriving home, it quickly became evident to Calleigh and Horatio how exhausted they actually were after all the excitement of the evening.

Still on a tremendous high from their good news, Calleigh and Horatio lay in bed in each other's arms and enjoyed expressing their thoughts to each other about the child that was coming in a few months.

Horatio suddenly chuckled loudly and said, "I'll try and not make such a scene next time Sweetheart!"

In shock, Calleigh finally found her voice and raised up on an elbow so she could face Horatio and asked, "_Next time…._how many children are you thinking about Handsome?

"Never can tell….as much as we love each other, it might be a whole house full and I'd want them all to look like you!"

And with that comment he turned and warmly embraced his wife.

**Stay tuned….next chapter brings some excitement!**


	4. Chapter 4

New Experiences Bring Out the Worst in People

It is the beginning of a miserably hot July day in Miami and Calleigh is grateful she can stay in the house with the air conditioning turned low. She and Horatio had bought this house and moved into it during the early stage of her pregnancy. They both agreed a 3 bedroom, 2.5 bath house was necessary since they would be welcoming a child into their lives. It was still located on the beach and it had a pool with a child guard system already in place, which was a plus. Her year-long maternity leave began 3 weeks ago and as she stretches out on the couch, she is moaning to herself, _I am a WEEK past my due date and if this child does not come soon, I will take it out myself! Humph, and Horatio thinks I'M going through this again….he can forget it! I can't sleep at night because I can't find a comfortable position without the baby kicking me….THEN I REALLY can't sleep. It was wonderful at first, but after I began getting huge, all good feelings stopped. Well, maybe I can't truthfully say that, Horatio treats me like a queen, getting up all hours of the night to go get the food I'm craving and then rubbing my back after I eat to help me get back to sleep, and then he gets up and heads to the lab at his usual early hour. I honestly don't see how he can do it and still function. Then because of his lack of sleep, I worry about his safety all day. _Smiling to herself she thinks - _He is the sweetest man….I feel bad now that I just about took his head off this morning before he left for work. I don't mean to be in such a foul mood it's just the hormones swinging the doctor told me._

Meanwhile at the Lab –

Horatio was the first to arrive at the lab as usual, and it would be about 40 minutes before any of his team would show up so he headed straight for the break room to start the first pot of coffee for the day. As he walked, he thought about how he and Calleigh would always be the first to get there every morning and they made use of the time to enjoy a few hugs and kisses and quiet time together before the day exploded around them. Those times were at the beginning of their new, all be it, secret love relationship after realizing they felt more than friendship for each other. He couldn't help but smile as he envisioned those times, but their love had grown into a deeper bond and even though she wasn't in the best of moods lately, he knew it was hard on her dealing with everything about pregnancy. The love they shared could not be diminished by moods and he knew she felt the same; it was just a new experience for her one which she had admitted late one night she was a little scared about. He expressed how she was such a strong lady and that was one of the things he loved about her and then assured her that everything would be fine. _At least he prayed it would be _he thought, as he waited for the coffee to make.

"Morning H," Eric said as he came in the break room and patted Horatio on the shoulder. "I see you are all in one piece this morning….did you have to dodge any bullets from Cal to get out of the house?"

Horatio chuckled and looked up from the coffee and replied, "She is just real tired Eric and ready to have the pregnancy come to an end….and I can't blame her."

Soon Natalia, Samantha, Ryan, Walter and then Paul, who replaced Calleigh in the ballistics lab last year, arrived and they were able to enjoy a little camaraderie before the day began. Horatio enjoyed listening to his team exchange friendly banter between each other and he felt it made the team stronger to have these kinds of times together.

8:00 a.m., Horatio carrying his cup of coffee, made his way to his office and to the pile of paperwork always waiting for his attention. As he began to delve into the chore, his thoughts turned back to Calleigh. At the moment he was on call waiting for her signal that labor was beginning and then he would drive her to the hospital. They had already made a dry run, so to speak, because she believed the process had begun, but they found it to be a false alarm after she was checked in the ER. She was so disappointed that it was not the time after all and actually he was too. The experience did get them familiar with what would happen when the time came, and it made them feel easier. He just hoped he would already be at home with her when it happened, instead of out in the field, but they had a friend of Calleigh's as a back-up to take her if need be.

Suddenly his phone began singing and at first he thought it might be Calleigh, but instead he noticed it was a call out. Answering, he was told Frank Tripp and two fellow officers were pinned down by gunfire at an old warehouse down at the docks and needed back-up. Leaping to his feet and running out of his office, he met Eric, Ryan, Walter and Samantha headed to his office.

"We all got the call H and are ready to go assist," Ryan shouted.

"I take the lead….Eric and I go in first when we arrive. We will have to size up the situation fast when we get there. The rest of you take a hummer and listen for my commands over the radio, understand?" H instructed his team as they rode down the elevator to the garage.

Approaching their Hummers, Horatio called out, "Everybody….heads up, and be cautious when we arrive at the scene."

Before arriving, via updates on the radio, Horatio was told that no snipers were involved, which was a relief, he knew that would greatly increase the danger if they were part of the confrontation.

"Eric, we are going in from the side, and hopefully secure a better advantage that way. When we stop, bail out immediately and make for the side of the building. We will be sitting ducks the longer we stay in the truck. You go first and I will give you cover."

"But H, I won't be able to give you much cover that way," Eric said as he looked puzzled at his friend.

"I'll be fine Eric, you just be careful," Horatio said as they were close to the scene.

Horatio steered the Hummer as close to the side of the warehouse as possible and Eric bailed out and began running in a zigzag pattern with Horatio covering him with return fire at the shooters from beside the Hummer.

When Eric was in place, Horatio jumped back in the Hummer and accelerated quickly, steering the vehicle around the corner and behind Frank and the officers, then headed straight for the large opening where most of the gunfire was originating. Doing this, he was drawing all the gunfire to the Hummer and giving Frank, Eric and the officers a chance to move in closer. The second Hummer stopped on the opposite side of the warehouse and when the CSI's exited, they realized what their boss was doing.

At the Caine home –

Calleigh was getting really frustrated as she had been calling Horatio's cell phone for the last few minutes and kept getting voice mail. She finally called Paula at the reception desk of the lab to see if she could help her.

"Hey Paula, is Horatio around or is he out?"

"Oh, they were all called out on back-up….what….what was the call? Shootout! No….no….I don't need assistance, I…I just wanted to talk to him. Thanks Paula, yes you can get him to call me when you see him, bye."

Calleigh suddenly felt a chill of fear washing over her and tears were forming in her eyes. _Oh dear Lord, please, please protect them and bring Horatio home to me. I will NEVER let him leave me again after treating him like I did. I love him so much, and I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to him._ Then her tears began to flow down her cheeks as she sat on their patio.

Back at the warehouse –

Horatio dodged the bullets flying through the windshield and was able to drive into the large building giving his team time to move in. Sliding across to the passenger side, he threw the door open firing as he left the Hummer. He just made it to cover behind some crates when all hell broke loose. Frank and the others came in and were able to hit their targets eliminating all the shooters but one.

Horatio sensed the lone gunman was making his way to the back door and Horatio crouching low ran in the same direction. As the gunman was approaching the door to escape, Horatio stood to his feet with the man directly in his sights and shouted, "Miami-Dade PD stop and put your hands up, NOW!" The man took a chance and spun and fired. Horatio dropped him immediately.

"Wrong decision, my friend," Horatio muttered as he began walking toward the man with his gun still aimed at the shooter lying on the floor.

Eric and Ryan then ran to him to assist.

"He's gone," Horatio told them as he checked for the man's pulse.

"Too bad," Ryan replied, "He might have given us a clue of who they were involved with."

Frank approached them and loudly verbalized to his friend, "Hell Horatio, you sure got one Hummer shot to pieces. Rick's going to be all over your hide for this."

"Better the Hummer than any of us," Horatio responded.

"Man H, I thought you were a goner when you drove into the warehouse. You better hope Calleigh doesn't get wind of this or she will have the chief put you on desk duty!" Eric declared.

"I'm not going to tell her and I would appreciate it if none of you mention what happened, ok? She has a lot weighing on her with the baby and I don't want to upset her more," Horatio asked his team.

"Sure H, we won't tell her, but you know it will be all over the media," Eric answered.

"Hopefully I can keep her from seeing the reports," Horatio answered.

Horatio and Walter rode back to the lab in the other Hummer and left the others to gather evidence.

As soon as Horatio entered the front door of the lab, Paula told him that Calleigh had been trying to reach him, but it was not due to her starting labor. She only wanted to talk to him.

"Um, Paula you know what, it is getting toward lunch and I think I will just go home for lunch now, ok? Sign me out please."

Horatio turned to Walter and told him he would see them after lunch.

"We'll be fine H, enjoy your lunch," Walter replied and then turned and walked to the evidence labs.

"Thanks Walter," and with that Horatio turned and headed back out the door.

Horatio thought it would be better to go home so he could spend a little time with Calleigh, rather than call her.

Arriving home he opened the front door and saw Calleigh sitting on the couch crying. Walking briskly toward her he called, "Calleigh, Sweetheart, are you alright?"

Calleigh jerked her head up to see Horatio walking toward her. "Oh Handsome….oh Handsome, I am sorry for the way I treated you this morning." And she jumped to her feet and threw her arms around him and she couldn't restrain her deep sobs.

Horatio wrapped his arms around Calleigh and whispered, "Sweetheart, I'm ok….I'm ok. Shhhhh," he said as he stroked her back. Horatio held her in his arms and nuzzled her neck and allowed her to release all of her tears. After a few minutes, he detected that the sobs were softening and Calleigh seemed to be calming down.

Horatio softly spoke, "Sweetheart, it hurts me so much to see you upset like this and I know it won't help you or the baby….Sweetheart everything is alright."

Calleigh finally able to get a grasp on her composure leaned back slightly from Horatio's chest and through her sniffles said, "I love you so much Handsome….I don't….ever mean to hurt you."

"Oh Beautiful….I love you more than you will ever know, you are my life and I know you would never hurt me intentionally…..you are just worn out, and your nerves are frazzled because of going beyond your due date. I understand Sweetheart. I never intend to hurt you either, but sometimes I feel like I do, and I'm sorry….I just want to protect you and our child."

"What….what happened at….at the shootout? Is everyone ok?" she finally asked.

Horatio was taken aback for a moment at her question. "Everybody is fine Sweetheart….how did you know about it?"

"Paula told me when I called looking for you….she said you and the team had gone out as backup. I haven't been able to do anything Handsome, worrying about you and the guys."

"I'm sorry to cause you to get upset Sweetheart….it's all over and everybody came out of it fine and we took down all the shooters. Now we just have to figure out who they were tied to because it turns out the warehouse housed tons of cocaine which looked as if it was shipped in to Miami."

"Hey….enough about work though….let's….let's get you some lunch alright, you are probably hungry. Come sit at the table and talk to me while I get everything ready Sweetheart." Horatio said as he wiped the remaining tears off of her face.

Horatio whipped them up a quick lunch of pasta salad with veggies and fruit on the side.

After they ate and Horatio quickly cleaned the kitchen to keep Calleigh from doing it later and standing on her feet unnecessarily, he suggested they take a short stroll on the beach before he headed back to the lab to finish his day. He knew the exercise would help make her feel better.

Calleigh began giggling when she remembered the condition of his shirt. "Handsome, it looks like I ruined your shirt with my crying….you need to put on a fresh one before going back to work."

Horatio loved the sound of her giggling, knowing that it signified Calleigh's mood had gotten light again.

"I will Love, when we get back from our stroll." They enjoyed their walk and the wind off of the water made it more tolerable.

Horatio came out of the bedroom wearing a fresh shirt and reluctantly told Calleigh he needed to head back to the lab.

"What are you going to do this afternoon Sweetheart?" Horatio asked as he clipped his 9mm and badge back on his belt.

"My friend Suzanne is coming over for part of the afternoon to visit and we will probably wind up making brownies or cookies or something sweet. Want me to save you some?" Calleigh asked him as she flashed her radiant smile toward him.

"That would be nice Sweetheart….enjoy the afternoon and I'll see you after a while, ok?"

"Sure thing Handsome." and she gave him a big hug and fervent kiss.

"Careful there my lady…..I might just change my mind and stay home." Horatio responded then kissed her deeply in return.

As he walked to the Hummer, he thought to himself…._I sure hope Suzanne has not been watching the news before coming for her visit with Calleigh later. _

Back at the lab –

As Horatio parked the Hummer he thought he had better head straight to the chief's office and give him the correct version of the incident that morning and why the vehicle was damaged.

"Horatio, I am glad you came to me first, I agree with the decision you made and I will stand by you, but you are aware that Stetler will show his ass on this one." The Chief informed his lieutenant.

"Yes Sir, I am aware of the consequences I will have to face, but I have faced it before."

"Don't worry too much about it Lieutenant, I will jerk Stetler's leash before he goes too far. On a happier subject, how is Calleigh feeling? Is everything going ok? I thought you were both going to be parents by now."

Horatio smiled warmly at his boss and answered, "Thank you for asking, she is doing as well as can be expected since she is past her due date. I am having a more difficult time keeping her on an even keel lately with her emotions, but I realize it is just due to the pregnancy."

"Take it from a man with four children….it is best to stay out of her way, believe me!" the Chief chuckled.

"Yes sir…..I try as much as possible."

"I'll keep my ear tuned for good news anytime now. I hope you have a boy, Miami needs another Caine on the police force!"

"Either one would be fine with me, but I am really hoping for a girl," Horatio answered.

"Have a good afternoon Horatio and give my regards to Calleigh….don't worry about Stetler, I'll be down in a few minutes to yank," the Chief said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you Sir." And with that, Horatio turned and let himself out of the chief's office to head down to the lab.

No sooner had he stepped off the elevator than he heard Stetler bellow from down the hallway, "HORATIO, YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO ABOUT YOUR HUMMER….NOW!"

"Rick….nice to see you too!" Horatio said as he continued heading for his office.

Horatio's blatant ignoring of the command he was given infuriated Rick Stetler and he stormed after the man all the way to his office.

Stepping inside the office Rick began spewing, "You know I meant NOW, you can't just walk off and ignore me Horatio. What you did to that Hummer is inexcusable, do you hear me?"

"Rick if you would kindly remove yourself from my office, I will begin writing my report of the entire incident and have it on your desk before the end of the day." Horatio said to the angered, red faced man, and for a moment Horatio thought the guy just might have a stroke this time.

By now, the entire lab had heard Rick's ranting and began to gravitate to their boss's office to stand with him, and defend him if need be. They had not been long standing outside Horatio's office when they looked up and saw the chief approaching.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I will take it from here. I know Horatio appreciates your loyalty, but let's not feed the bears," and let out a hearty laugh. The team relaxed realizing the big gun would take their place.

The Police Chief opened Horatio's door and shouted, "STETLER OUT NOW."

"Bu…but sir, the damage done to one of the Hummers was extensive and I am due an account for it from its driver, sir."

"Horatio, are you writing a full report on the incident?" the Chief inquired, knowing full well he was.

"Yes sir, I came to my office to get started, and then was rudely interrupted by Rick here."

"Well, Stetler seems you are the hold-up on getting this matter settled so, I suggest you leave this office and let the man get on with his work, understood?"

"Yes Sir," Stetler curtly replied. "But I want that report on my desk no later than 5 pm…TODAY!" Rick threw in showing he still had something to add.

"Rick, I already assured you I would have it there by that time," Horatio said as his lips curled at each corner adding fuel to the fire.

Both men left his office and Horatio sat down at his desk and pulled a report form out of a drawer and began writing the details, smiling as he remembered the sight of Rick's face when the chief came in.

Meanwhile at the Caine house –

Calleigh welcomed Suzanne in and was dying to chat about what was happening with her and her children. The two had been close friends since college and they always had a lot of catching up to do when they were together.

"Cal….I can't believe what Horatio did this morning!" Suzanne declared.

"What are you talking about Suzie Q, how do you know what he did this morning?" Calleigh inquired of her friend.

"It's all over the news they have been showing pictures from the scene and everything. Of course Horatio and some of his team were already gone….but the pictures of his vehicle! He is ok, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he was fine when he came home at lunch," Calleigh responded with a puzzled look.

"Turn on your TV and we can probably still see it," Suzanne requested of her friend.

The Miami News Channel still had the story running when the TV came on.

"This is the CSI Hummer Lt. Horatio Caine was driving when he entered the warehouse under hail of heavy gunfire this morning to break up a shoot-out with MDPD officers. We understand

He was not seriously injured which is astonishing given the extent of damage. The shooters were defending tons of drugs that were located inside the warehouse and were preparing to distribute them all over Miami. Once again, the 'Hero of Miami' thwarted a disastrous outcome for all citizens."

Calleigh sat frozen on the sofa with her face pale. "I thought….I thought you heard about this from Horatio," Suzanne stammered weakly.

"Calleigh….I'm sorry I brought it up….are you ok? Calleigh…"

Finally gathering her voice, Calleigh softly said, "The newsman said he wasn't seriously injured. He didn't tell me he was injured at all when he came home."

Trying to console her friend, Suzanne said, "Well see, if you couldn't tell it must not be bad because it looks like you would be able to detect it."

"No, he seemed fine….a little tired maybe, but I have been keeping him up at night trying to get myself comfortable in bed. I have learned from past experience though that Horatio is a master at hiding pain, sometimes to his detriment. That is a characteristic he learned from his father as a child."

"Well, I think everything is fine, after all he knows what he is doing, and he's got years of experience. Come on let's get our mind on something sweet, whatcha ya say? You can have something sweet for when he comes home tonight to snack on."

Later that evening, Calleigh sat out on the patio waiting for Horatio to get home, but she had decided to not mention the fact that she knew what had happened that morning because she did not want to unleash anymore fury at him, knowing it would only make her feel bad for hurting him again. The second reason is that she could admonish her husband as much as she wanted and he was not going to change. His inner sense of righting wrong was just too deep and strong, to be honest, that is one of his traits she admired. And as for the injury, it couldn't be that bad, she had dug the shirt he had on this morning out of the dirty clothes and found a streak of blood on it high on where his upper right arm would have been, but she didn't notice the slightest hitch in movement when he used the arm earlier.

The French door opened from the house out to the patio and she looked and saw Horatio making his way to her. "Hi Sweetheart, how's my girl?" and sat down beside her in the swing.

"I am fine Handsome….how was the rest of your day?"

"A lot better than the morning, that's for sure. Do you feel like going out to grab a quick dinner tonight? I'll leave the place up to you Sweetheart."

"Sounds great….just let me get my purse and I'll be ready….oh, and make a visit to the little girl's room now that I have stood up!" She exclaimed after receiving help from Horatio in order to get out of the swing.

10 pm that night, Horatio suggested they turn in as he was exhausted and he knew she was bound to be. As they snuggled close together in bed, it seemed to only take moments before Calleigh heard Horatio's breathing become shallow and steady. _She could only imagine how tired he was after the grueling day he had and not from just the incident that morning, but she knew he encountered hell from Rick over the damage to the Hummer as well. _Rising up on an elbow, Calleigh looked at Horatio's peaceful sleeping face and said to herself, _You may be Miami's Hero Handsome, but you were mine first and you always will be, and by the way that was some lame excuse about the gash on your arm. You are not clumsy in the least. _Satisfied that she at least had her say even if he was not aware of it, she settled back down against her lieutenant and drifted off to sleep.

Hours later Calleigh was suddenly awakened by an extreme shot of pain that radiated across the mid-section of her body, clutching her stomach and letting out a loud moan that immediately awakened Horatio, she began panting for breath.

"Cal….Sweetheart, what is it…..is it the baby?" he asked as he jerked up to a sitting position and turned on the bedside light. Then he pulled the sheet back from Calleigh and noticed the wet spot on her nightgown and softly said, "Breathe Calleigh, breathe like they told you in the birth class." He got up and swiftly stepped in the master bath returning with a cool damp cloth and placed it on her forehead.

"Thanks Handsome….I….think it's for real this time, I believe our baby is coming!"

"I think our daughter is ready to finally meet us!" Horatio said smiling and at the same time showing concern for his wife.

"Sweetheart I am going to put on my clothes and take your bag to the car, ok? Then I will come back and get you….just stay put."

Calleigh managed a laugh and said, "I doubt I can go anywhere right now, except the hospital."

"I will call them before I go to the car and let them know we are coming Beautiful, you just hang in there and BREATHE!"

They arrived at the hospital at 3 am and Calleigh was put in a labor room. The doctor on duty made a quick assessment and agreed this was not false labor. Calleigh had dilated which signified the birth process had begun.

They had Horatio change into blue scrubs and gave him a face cover to use while the actual birth was taking place. The doctor on duty assured them Calleigh's doctor was being kept up to date with her progress and he would come later to be with her, but right now it was a long wait.

Horatio stayed by Calleigh's side to help her during labor and delivery. It was mid-morning when Alexx had found out they were here and she came to stay with Calleigh while Horatio had a break to go eat and try to rest.

Before long some of the team had found out they were at the hospital and came to the hallway outside Calleigh's room where they found Horatio dressed in blue scrubs asleep in what looked like a most uncomfortable position in a chair. They were debating as to whether to wake him when the door to Calleigh's room opened and Alexx stepped out and saw Horatio. Making her way to him she greeted the others and then gently shook him and said, "Sugar if you want to see your baby being born, you better get in there with your wife." Horatio shot up out of the chair so fast he stumbled slightly from dizziness, but shrugged off any help and ran for the door.

"Calleigh….Sweetheart," he said as he took her hand and sat on a stool by her bed.

Calleigh gripped his hand to the point Horatio was sure a bone broke and then she screamed.

"Calleigh….I'm right here Beautiful," he assured her as he pushed her damp hair back off of her forehead. Looking at the mirror above, Horatio could see the top of the baby's head and he kept encouraging Calleigh to hang on a little bit longer as her doctor was instructing her when to push and when to stop.

Then what seemed like seconds to Horatio, the baby emerged fully after Calleigh gave one last big push. The doctor and nurses began clearing the baby's airway of mucus and suddenly the room filled with a baby's crying.

Calleigh and Horatio began crying at the sound. "Handsome….tell me is it a boy or a girl?"

Through his tears he leaned over and kissed Calleigh and said, "SHE is a beautiful image of her mother, I love you Calleigh!" Then neither could hold back the flow of tears as the nurse placed the baby in Calleigh's arms.

Shedding her own tears, Alexx turned and let the new parents have this moment to themselves. She stepped out into the hallway and was mobbed by the team. "Horatio and Calleigh have a beautiful healthy girl!" Hugs and shouts of joy erupted that were even heard inside Calleigh's room.

Horatio looking at his wife and daughter with eyes brimming with love said, "Sounds like the team is happy too!"

Calleigh looked at Horatio and softly said, "Thank you for putting up with me these past few months….I love you!"

"I wouldn't have been anyplace else, Beautiful!"

The nurses ushered Horatio out of the room so they could clean Calleigh up from the afterbirth.

Horatio couldn't move for their friends hugging him and patting him on the back when he joine d them in the hall.

Eric said, "Congratulations H, I know all three of you will be happy….maybe some sleepless nights for a while, but…."

Horatio finished Eric's sentence, "So what else is new?"

The team and Alexx broke out in laughter with H's comment.

"What did you decide to name the baby? Calleigh would not tell me the entire time she was pregnant" Natalia inquired.

"Just wait a bit and I think the nurses will let all of you in to see both Mother and baby as soon as both are cleaned up, and Calleigh will tell you, ok?"

They waited impatiently to see the new arrival, but finally the door opened and the nurse stepped out and said, "All of you may come in, but there is to be no loud noises, understood?"

The team all answered that they understood and the nurse stepped aside and let them file in. Horatio and Alexx waited until last. "Aren't you supposed to be on duty Alexx?" Horatio questioned their dear friend.

"Not until 2….I came early to see the new Caine into this world and help you by giving you a break Sugar."

Horatio smiled and hugged Alexx and said, "Thank you dear friend."

Horatio sat on the stool at Calleigh's head and admired their new daughter as each of the team came close to look at her. There were numerous ohhs and ahhs and plenty of smiles.

Ryan was the first to ask, "What did you guys name her?"

Horatio looked at Calleigh and told her to go ahead and tell them.

"I'd like to introduce all of you to Anna Marie Caine!" Calleigh beamed at her friends.

There was a uniform intake of breath from everyone and they all agreed that was a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl.

The nurse came back in the room and told them enough time that mother and child needed to rest. Everyone filed out with their good wishes to the parents and agreed to go out that evening and celebrate the new addition.

Horatio stayed behind as well as Alexx. "Baby, you did wonderful….and it is your first!" As she bent over and gently hugged Calleigh.

Noticing the playful look from Horatio she added, "And Papa here didn't do too bad himself….at least he didn't faint!" Calleigh and Alexx both laughed with that as Horatio feigned a hurt look.

"Alexx I have _told_ you numerous times, I fainted because I was prepared to hear far worse news from Calleigh's tests!"

With that comment Calleigh stopped her laughter long enough to say suure Handsome!"

Horatio just grinned at them both.

"Well now I am going to have to agree with the nurse in that ALL three of you need to rest! I will check on you later." And with that Alexx left the room.

Horatio and Calleigh agreed and began to relax. Anna was still nursing, but when she was finished Horatio gently lifted her out of Calleigh's arms and just marveled at his daughter, enjoying holding her.

"I wish I had a camera right now to capture the expression on your face Handsome!" Calleigh softly said as she watched him with their daughter.

"I will give you plenty of opportunity for that Sweetheart because I want to hold her every chance I get! She is so beautiful and sweet!"

Later that night, the nurse came and took Anna in her crib to the nursery with assurances to the new parents she would return when she was to be fed. This was hospital policy in order to allow the mother to fully rest in between feedings.

Calleigh turned to Horatio who was trying to get comfortable in the chair by her bed, "I know they explained about this, but I don't like Anna being out of our sight….I just feel uneasy about it."

"She will be fine Sweetheart….if it will make you feel better I will go check on her in a bit, ok?" Horatio replied, hoping he did not reveal his own uneasiness about it to Calleigh.

"That will help Handsome….I guess I feel this way because this is all new to us."

"I understand Calleigh."

Upon Calleigh's insistence Horatio moved to the couch in the room so he could stretch out after returning from checking on their daughter.

During the night a nurse entered to check on taking Anna back to the nursery after being fed. She entered the room quietly and noticed both parents asleep. Puzzled she walked over to Calleigh and didn't see the baby. Fear suddenly gripped her and she thought she had better wake the father and take him out into the hallway to see if he knew what was going on.

Horatio was trying to desperately get his eyes adjusted to the bright ceiling light in the hall when he suddenly registered what the nurse was asking him. "Anna? No one brought her into the room tonight." Then Horatio looked into the nurse's eyes and saw the fear registered there.

She stammered as she began to run back toward the nursery, "I need to go get the charge nurse and call security!"

Horatio stood stone still as the realization hit him hard…._Our Anna has been taken from us! _He felt the hallway begin to spin as he placed a hand against the wall to steady himself. _How am I going to tell Calleigh! _Then he went into police mode and silently walked back into the room to retrieve his cell phone and step back into the hall to call Eric and tell him to call the FBI. He wanted everyone on this NOW! He vowed to himself he would get Anna back….he would not stop until she was home.

**To be continued…..I want to apologize for such a long chapter, but once I got started it just seemed I couldn't stop! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finding Anna**

Alexx heard the security call come in as every floor was being notified about a baby's disappearance from the nursery and the suspect was Jennifer Conner, a nurse employed by the hospital. Inquiring as to which baby had been taken she was utterly shocked when security told her it was Lt. Caine's. Alexx quickly signed out from her shift and ran to the elevator to go to the labor and delivery floor. She was frantic to reach her friends and to offer them some comfort….she knew both parents would be devastated. During the elevator ride she thought, _I should stop by the nurse's station and pick up a syringe of sedative for Calleigh….I know she is going to need it. She is a very strong woman, but when it comes to something happening to your child, all self-control flies out the window._

Just outside Calleigh's room, she saw Horatio leaning back against the wall of the hallway with his head back and tears running down his face reflecting the hallway light. Alexx knew Horatio was probably admonishing himself, and he was…_YOU brought this on your family Caine….someone is after you and now your child is paying the consequences. _

Alexx reached out her hand and softly grasped his shoulder, "Horatio….Sugar?"

Horatio's eyes flew open when he heard the soft unmistakable voice of their dear friend. "Alexx….oh Alexx, she took our little girl," Horatio exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Alexx and held her tight as he broke down in tears.

"I know Sugar, I know…I am so sorry this has happened to you and Calleigh" Alexx said into his shoulder as a single tear found its way down her cheek as she held him.

Eric arrived at the room shortly after Alexx and he was glad to see she was with Horatio. He definitely needed some consoling right now.

"H? I'm here man….I'm here," Eric whispered as he patted his friend on the back and left his hand resting there attempting to relay that he understood and was shaken by what had happened too. He had never seen Horatio let go of his emotions, and it was very unsettling to watch because H had always been the strong one for his team. The sight before him created an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach observing his friend in so much anguish.

After a few moments, Horatio slowly released Alexx and retrieved a handkerchief from the pocket of his jeans to wipe his eyes and attempt to regain his composure. "I'm….sorry Alexx…and Eric for losing it like that, but thank you for…being here."

"Sugar, I am glad I could be here for you too. I take it Calleigh is still sleeping?" Alexx asked hopefully.

"Last time I checked, Alexx….it is better for her to stay asleep, but when she wakes up, I am going to have to tell her and she is going to fall to pieces." Horatio said with sad eyes.

"I brought a sedative for her Horatio….I think she will need it," Alexx replied.

"Thanks….."

"Eric, were you able to get things rolling with the FBI and the FDLE plus the rest of the team?"

"They are all rolling H and I called the FDLE (_Florida Dept. of Law Enforcement_) and put out an amber alert. Roadblocks have been set up and officers have been given the nurse's description and name in Miami and those departments about an hour's drive out from the city since the woman had a head start. We are going to find Anna."

"We have to Eric….we have to….as you know the first few hours after an abduction are crucial to pick up a lead. Security has the hospital on lock down, going through each room right now, but we have to assume Jennifer and Anna are already out of the building. I want you to start on this floor interviewing her colleagues perhaps they can give us some clues that will help."

"Will do H," and with that, Eric began making his way to the nurse's station with a heavy heart, but filled with determination as well to find Anna.

Just then, Horatio heard Calleigh softly calling for him.

Alexx went into the room with Horatio and stood beside the bed as he eased down and sat by his wife.

Calleigh spoke to Alexx, but looked puzzled as to why she was there in the middle of the night. "Handsome, it must be time for Anna's feeding…would you go find the nurse to bring her to me?"

Then Calleigh noticed Horatio had been crying…she suddenly felt a wave of fear gripping her as she asked, "What's wrong? Is Anna alright? Horatio…..?

Horatio, with a lump forming in his throat, leaned over and tenderly took Calleigh in his arms and started explaining, "Sweetheart…um…"

As Horatio began to tell Calleigh what had happened, she let out a deep primal scream that was so loud it startled Horatio, even though he was fully expecting her reaction to the news that Anna had been taken. He held her closer to his chest rubbing her back as deep sobs wracked her entire body. "Calleigh…Sweetheart…I will find her and bring her back to us…I will," he said attempting to comfort her as his own tears began flowing down his cheeks again. They just sat clinging to each other telling themselves it was just a bad dream.

Upon hearing Calleigh's scream as he made his way down the hall, Eric knew Horatio had told her and he just stopped in his tracks, looked at the hallway ceiling and closed his eyes. He could only imagine the torment Horatio and Calleigh were feeling. He then offered a prayer to God for his friends.

Alexx stepped in close and gingerly grasped Calleigh's arm and prepared to inject the sedative. Calleigh, even though her tormented sobbing was shaking her body, had enough presence of mind to realize what her friend was about to do.

"NO….NO….I….don't….want to sleep…._please….don't make me sleep. _I need to be awake for Anna." Calleigh managed to plead through her deep sobs as she buried her face in Horatio's chest.

Horatio leaned back slightly and brushed the hair out of Calleigh's face and wiped her tears off her cheeks with his hand then in a tender voice he assured her it was best for her right now.

"Calleigh…Sweetheart…I…I am…going to go find our daughter and bring her back just sleep Sweetheart…just go to sleep."

Horatio continued holding Calleigh until he could feel her body relaxing and her sobs slowing. After a couple of minutes he realized her body was becoming almost limp, and he gently laid her back down in the bed, softly kissed her lips then wiped her tears from her face.

He watched as a calmer expression began to cross her face now and promised her, "Sweetheart, I will bring her home if it's the last thing I do."

Alexx looked over at Horatio and said, "Sugar, I will stay with Calleigh so someone will be here when she wakes up. YOU concentrate on finding that sweet baby and bring her back, but not only her, I expect you to come back with her….you understand? Calleigh couldn't handle losing you after all this! But you get the bitch that did this…"

Horatio looked at Alexx through his tears answering almost in a whisper, "Thank you Alexx, but my only concern is getting our little girl back, and I _will_." "Call me when she wakes up…" Reaching out and lightly stroking the side of Calleigh's face, he then turned and walked out of the room.

Horatio walked in a daze in the direction of the nurse's station to check on what Eric had found out so far. He shook his head and told himself, _Caine you have got to focus….focus….get your mind clear to think or you will hinder the investigation instead of helping._ Approaching the station, he wiped his face with both hands and then ran them through his hair attempting to make himself more presentable for work….for now he had to work like he had never worked before. _Now I understand what all the parents were going through the times we worked child kidnapping cases in the past, but I wish I didn't know…._

"Eric…what have you found?" Horatio asked as he shifted on his feet working on his composure.

Eric looked at his boss and answered, "Jennifer Conner has worked here for 5 years. H, she lost her own baby due to natural causes 2 days after giving birth about 3 years ago. The other nurses said Jennifer had to take an extended medical leave to be treated mentally, but she seemed to fully recover and the hospital reinstated her 2 years ago. She had worked over her shift tonight and had told the others she would take the baby to her mother, then leave and go home. Her fellow workers said they had not noticed anything unusual about her, that she really seemed to enjoy working with the babies in the nursery and had not done anything to cause suspicion before."

"Until now…." Horatio croaked through tight lips.

"Horatio" Frank called out as he approached them with Natalia. "Horatio, man I am so sorry this has happened. We are going to find her…we will look under every rock for the creep that took her." Frank said as he patted his friends back.

Natalia silently put her arms around Horatio and just held him for a few seconds in an embrace. Pulling back she said, "H, we are ALL working on this case, right now there are no other crime scenes in Miami but this one."

"Thank you…thank you friends...it's going to take all of us to get our little girl back."

At that moment, two FBI agents walked up to them and introduced themselves. One agent looked toward Horatio and asked, "Lieutenant Caine, I understand it was your daughter that was taken this morning?"

Horatio cast a wary glance at the agents and replied, "Yes." He then dropped his head, looking at the floor, clenching his jaw knowing what the agent was about to say.

The agent quickly declared, "Lieutenant as of now, you are off this case. You are too close to this case…stay with your wife."

Horatio jerked his head up and stepped in the agent's face and angrily hissed, "I….I am going to find our little girl. I will hunt for her with or without a badge agent….it does not matter to me."

Eric looked at Frank and motioned for him to take Horatio down the hall.

"Horatio….man, let's take a walk for a minute," Frank said to his friend as he firmly grabbed Horatio's arm and lightly pulled him back. Horatio tried to lean back toward the agent, but Frank stopped him and continued to hold his arm and lead him down the hall. As they walked, Horatio jerked his arm out of his friend's grasp, angrily commenting, "I'm…ok, Frank."

Frank stopped and looked at his friend and exclaimed, "Damn it Horatio…YOU are not doing this alone man…we are going to help. Just settle down…we will find Anna, but we will have to work with each other," then they continued walking away from the agents.

As he watched the two men walk away, Eric looked over at the agents and began saying, "Hey, look guys…I know Horatio Caine, he meant what he said just now, he will go out on his own if he has to and that won't be good. Let him be with me and I will be able to keep an eye on him, alright? He really does have an uncanny way of solving cases and he is too valuable to lose right now…we need him."

The agents looked at each other and then one spoke up and said, "It is against my better judgment, but I will have to get it cleared with my superior. In the meantime, keep him under control, you understand? We don't need a loose cannon out there…supervised or rogue."

Down the hallway –

Stopping, Horatio spun around and stared with deep anguish into Frank's eyes and started to say, "Frank…."

Just at that moment Eric and Natalia walked up and Eric said, "Come on H, let's get out to the Hummer, I picked up your gun and badge and a shirt and coat for you when I went by your house. We need to check out Jennifer's address. Judge gave permission to search any address connected to Jennifer."

The group headed out to the Hummer and Horatio directed Frank and Natalia to follow up on another possible address connected to the Conner woman, her brother's house. Horatio called Ryan at the lab and gave him the woman's cell phone number that Frank was able to attain from her personnel folder at the hospital. Ryan assured Horatio that he would start tracking the number immediately to try and find the phone's location.

Meanwhile in a house located deep in the Everglades –

Jennifer was cuddling the baby in her arms and cooing softly to the child as she held the baby bottle to the little girl's mouth.

"Jared, Jared? I need something for my baby that I left at my house. Would you and Mike drive over there and get it for me?"

A large man stretched out on a dirty sofa raised his head and replied, "Can't you do alright without it…I've gotten comfortable on this couch."

"No, my baby will need it later I have got to have it."

"Why can't you get what you need…your baby can go with you."

"I can't take her out and you aren't doing a thing so get over there and get the ointment for diaper rash off of the bathroom vanity."

"Oh crap…ok Mike and I will go, but only because you probably will whine until we do, but you will owe me big time for this!"

Jennifer just glared at her brother and told him the keys were on the table.

They left and about 40 minutes later arrived at Jennifer's. Jared thought it wouldn't take but a second to get the damn ointment and told Mike to wait for him in the car. He hadn't been in the house a minute before; unaware to Jared, a grey Hummer pulled up and parked in the drive. Mike saw two men get out of the vehicle and walk toward the front door of the house. He eased the car on down the block to contemplate what to do about Jared.

Arriving at the address of Jennifer Conner, Eric and Horatio exited the hummer and began walking toward the door of the house. Horatio motioned for Eric to go around to the back in case she was there and saw them approaching. Ringing the doorbell as well as knocking hard Horatio shouted, "MDPD open the door!" Horatio listened for any sound of movement within the house and heard none. He instinctively placed his hand on the door knob and it turned. Un-holstering his weapon, Horatio slowly entered the house and shouted his warning again. His eyes darting through the living room and then a dining room off to his left, he saw no one. He continuing on toward what he thought was a kitchen…he was just about to enter the room when he just caught a glimpse of movement from his left. Before he could turn his gun toward the movement, he felt something hard slam into the left side of his head and his immediate reaction was to bring his gun around quickly and fire at the figure as he felt himself falling toward the floor. Upon impact with the floor, Horatio immediately righted himself onto his hands and knees fighting the darkness trying to engulf him.

Eric heard the gunshot in the house and ran around the house to the front just in time to see what looked like a man dressed in black carrying something in his hand. The man jumped into a car that had suddenly driven up and stopped to pick him up. Eric fired at the car as it sped off, missing the occupants, but he caught the tag number. He quickly pulled his cell phone from his jeans and hit speed dial for Ryan.

"Ryan, run this car tag through the computer and put it out to all MDPD patrol units, Florida plates AZP 5438…tell patrol if the car is spotted, DO NOT apprehend, turn it over to the unmarked units and begin surveillance. We also need back up and paramedics, shots were fired, and Horatio might be down."

"Will do…let me know about H, ok?"

"I will…I'm headed in the house now."

Finding Horatio on his hands and knees, Eric quickly knelt down beside him.

"H…tell me where are you hit."

"I'm not…shot Eric, help me up."

Eric helped Horatio to his feet, noticing a wide flow of blood running down the left side of his face.

"Did…did…you get the guy…Eric?"

Eric hung his head and responded, "Didn't hit him H, but I got a clear view of the tag number on the car he jumped into, and I have already called it in to Ryan at the lab."

"Good…good…that…will give…us something, hopefully."

Eric's phone vibrated and he answered, "Talk to me Wolfe."

Ryan began saying, "Plate numbers registered to a Jared Conner, charged with possession of precursors, marijuana possession with intent to distribute and a long list of similar charges. Has served time on a few, but broke probation on the last one, so if I were him I would be hiding somewhere because when he's picked up, it will be automatic jail time for him."

"Thanks Wolfe…that gives us a lead."

Eric relayed the information to H and they at least felt a glimmer of hope at locating Anna.

"H, hang on paramedics are on the way…it looks like you have a nasty head wound there."

"Someone…someone struck me from the left…saw movement…but couldn't react quick…enough." Then he began swaying on his feet and Eric immediately tightened his grasp on Horatio's arm to steady him.

The ambulance arrived as well as Frank and Natalia. Eric led Horatio to the paramedics and then went back in the house to instruct Natalia what evidence to look for and Frank said he would help her.

Returning to the ambulance to check on Horatio, he found Horatio attempting to stand up, arguing with the paramedics that he was not going to the hospital, that he was fine. They had cleaned the wound on Horatio's head and put butterfly bandages across it to hold until stiches could close it up, but he told them that what they had done was good enough.

One of the paramedics said, "Lieutenant, you should go to the hospital for a scan and stiches right now."

Eric had walked up and agreed with the paramedics, "H, you really should go and let them fix that wound."

"NO…I…I need to find Anna! There is nothing wrong with me." And with assistance Horatio got to his feet and began slowly walking away from them toward the Hummer. As he walked, he called back over his shoulder and shouted to Eric, "Are you coming Eric or am I going to drive?"

Eric just shook his head and thanked the paramedics and walked after his friend to the Hummer. At that moment, his phone vibrated, it was a Sergeant Wilcox informing him patrol units had spotted the car and two unmarked units were presently tailing the vehicle. The sergeant gave him the location and hung up.

Eric ran to the driver's side of the Hummer and climbed in and relayed to Horatio that patrol had spotted the car and unmarks had taken over tailing it. Eric and Horatio quickly made their way to the area where the vehicle was spotted and it seemed the car was headed for the Everglades. Making visual contact with the car, Eric radioed the pursuit car to let them know he would take over, but for them to stay behind the Hummer so they could rotate.

Eric kept the Hummer back far enough so it would not alarm the driver of the car. They had been following for about 2 miles when they rounded a corner and had to come to an abrupt halt due to an 18-wheeler slowly backing out of a warehouse entrance and blocking the entire street. Eric quickly assessed that he couldn't even use the sidewalk on the far side due to a vehicle parked across the sidewalk at another warehouse entrance.

Both Eric and Horatio then jumped out of the Hummer and began shouting to the spotter and the driver to move out of the way…they were holding up a police pursuit. By the time the truck had slowly moved forward to get out of the way, the car with the two possible suspects was gone from sight.

"This is CSI Hummer 2 to police chopper 24…we lost suspect's car on the ground…do you have visual?" Horatio screamed into the mike.

"That's negative Hummer 2…car seemed to just disappear into thin air, sir. We will continue the search. Lost visual in an area where several warehouses are located. They may have picked up the tail and ducked into a warehouse to change vehicles…will keep our eyes open for any vehicle driving away from a warehouse."

"We will stay in the area chopper 24…will be listening for your call, out."

Horatio continued holding the mike, staring out of the Hummer with blank eyes…"We lost our only lead, Eric. We…we may never…find her…" Horatio sadly said as tears welled up in his eyes.

Alarmed at what Horatio said, Eric knew he had to shake his friend out of the negative mood he had fallen into. "NO H…YOU MUST NOT THINK LIKE THAT…WE WILL FIND ANNA…WE WILL!"

Both men sat in silence for a few minutes until suddenly the mike came alive and the sound made Horatio jump as he was still holding the mike in his hand.

"Hummer 2…this is chopper 24, just picked up a visual of black, mid-size sedan pulling out of a warehouse in the vicinity at 56789 Palm Drive…I repeat 56789 Palm Drive headed south with plates…ACJ 741…that's ACJ 741."

"We copy chopper 24…and thank you. We are headed that way. Hummer2 out."

Eric quickly headed for Palm drive, while Horatio called the plates in to Ryan at the lab. In less than 5 minutes, Ryan came back with the information.

"H, the car is registered to a Manny Hilgado," Ryan was reluctant to pass on any further information to his boss.

"Any priors Mr. Wolfe?"

"Umm, yes Sir…" Slowly Ryan read out the information to Horatio and Eric saw Horatio's face blanch white.

"H…H? What are his priors?"

Suddenly Horatio couldn't find his voice as his blood ran cold. After almost a minute he finally whispered in a low voice, "Suspected kidnapping with linked involvement in human trafficking…"

**To be continued…hang in there…going to be out of town for a few days, but I **_**may **_**be able to get another chapter up before we go! I hope this chapter holds up to Chp. 4 that readers seemed to like! Thanks for all the good reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Horatio Keeps His Promise**

As Eric kept their Hummer a safe distance from the sedan ahead, Horatio sat in silence trying to overcome the information just given him about Manny Hilgado. Suddenly, Horatio's phone began to sing in his coat pocket, he took the phone out and looked at the screen…Alexx.

"Alexx…how is Calleigh? Is she awake?"

"About as good as can be expected Sugar and she is, she wants to speak to you…how are you holding up?"

"I…I'm making it Alexx…just barely. I've got a couple of minutes let me talk to her please…and thank you Alexx for staying with her, I know you are tired after working your shift."

Alexx let out a grunt, "Honey, I have been at this hospital on my feet longer than this, don't you worry about me, you just take care of yourself…you hear me?"

"I hear you Alexx…hopefully it won't be long before I get our little girl back."

"I sure hope so Honey…here's Calleigh."

"Hi Babe…have you gotten any leads? Are you alright?" Calleigh's voice was filled with anxiety.

"Hi Sweetheart…Eric and I are following our only lead right now, headed south on Esplanade. I am sorry Calleigh for having Alexx give you that shot, but I knew you needed it after the shock of what happened, plus I cannot bear seeing you in pain and anguish…are you mad with me?"

"No Handsome, I am not mad…I just wish I could be part of the hunt instead of being stuck here in this room. The doctor only wants me walking a little bit down the hall and back and it is so frustrating that I can't be with you."

"Sweetheart…I couldn't handle you out here with us…I'd be worried about you AND Anna. I am glad you are there with Alexx…it helps me to know you are safe."

"Horatio take care of yourself…ok? I want _you_ to come home with Anna, do you understand?"

Horatio looked down momentarily and rubbed his head that felt as if it would crack open at any moment, "I will…I will, Sweetheart. Listen, I better go…Cal, I love you."

Trying to hold back her tears Calleigh answered, "Oh Horatio I love you so much…please be careful."

"I will see you soon…with our daughter." Then Horatio ended the call and sat staring out the passenger window and thought _At least I hope we both make it._

"How is Calleigh holding up H?"

"She is a strong woman Eric as you know, but she is hurting." Eric knew they both were.

Eric and Horatio continued following the sedan and it seemed they were in fact headed to the Everglades. In two more hours, the sun would begin rising and they would lose their cover of darkness which would hinder their pursuit.

After another 10 minutes the sedan entered the Tamini Trail, the main highway that runs through the Glades. Traffic was unusually heavy for this time of the morning, but the two CSI's in the Hummer were grateful for the cover.

"Eric, they are turning off onto Gator Alley up ahead."

"I might need to try and run with no lights H they will see our headlights real quick if I don't. It looks as if I will have enough light from the moon tonight."

"We have no choice but to try Eric."

Horatio then picked up the radio mike and called for back-up and to inform the FBI what was happening and where they were.

Frank and Ryan heard the call and Frank let out a short burst of anger, "Damn it Horatio…we are in North Miami following a lead…it will take 40 minutes to reach the Glades!" He spouted out to Ryan before making a U-turn and flipping on lights and siren to help move the patrol car through the early morning traffic.

Eric was doing fairly well maintaining the correct distance, but soon they saw the sedan turn onto a dirt and gravel road off of Gator Alley.

Horatio updated their location to back-up via the radio. He then changed his cell phone to silent so it would not go off at an inopportune moment. Eric followed suit.

"Well, this certainly looks like trouble, Eric. Stop just off Gator Alley, kill the Hummer's engine and step out and listen how far the vehicle travels on this road. Eric did as Horatio suggested and they both climbed down from the cab of the Hummer and heard the car go a short distance.

"Eric, we need to pull the Hummer off this road into the trees, and walk in to keep from being seen."

After tucking the Hummer into the trees, Horatio and Eric began cautiously walking down the dark gravel road. Within minutes they came up on a small house situated about 200 yards back into the trees and the black sedan was parked in the yard in front.

Inside the house –

Jared burst through the front door, followed by Mike and he let his anger out, "JENNIFER come out here now!"

Jennifer had just put the baby down to sleep and quickly ran out of the room to make her brother be quiet.

"Jared…shut up I just put the baby down to sleep!" Jennifer pleaded.

"Jen…did you take someone's baby from the hospital? I went by your house and two cops showed up while I was in the house and one of them was that Lt. Caine."

"Did…did you talk with them?" Jennifer quietly inquired.

"Hell no…I had to hit Caine upside the head to be able to get out of there! His partner was outside and started shooting at Mike and I as we drove out of there! Then police were swarming everywhere and we had to duck into one of Manny's warehouses to borrow a car so, the cops wouldn't see us drive on out here."

"Whose baby did you take, Jen?" Jared screamed after grasping her firmly by each arm and shaking her.

"I…I…um…I took the Caine baby…but I only did it to protect the child. Both parents are police and that child would not have been safe living with them…I HAD TO GET HER OUT OF THERE!"

"CRAP…OH CRAP," Jared screamed at her, "No wonder that Caine showed up! Do you REALIZE what you have done? Do you have ANY idea what trouble you have caused us? That Caine is CRAZY, woman…he does not give up…he REALLY won't give up when it is his kid you took!"

Mike tentatively spoke up, "What are we gonna do when Manny comes Jared? He is sure not going to like this…but he shouldn't take it out on US…it is HER fault! Oh man, we are in deep shit aren't we because of your crazy sister…hell I'd rather take my chances with the police than Manny!"

"SHUT UP MIKE…I need to think damn it!" Jared said as he roughly pushed his sister down into a chair.

Jennifer heard the baby start crying she was angry too and screamed in a sarcastic tone at her brother, "Thanks a bunch for waking the baby up!"

"YOU shut up too…go back there and make that baby be quiet…we have to assume that we could have been followed here."

Mike quickly said, "I didn't see nobody following us here…maybe they didn't."

Eric and Horatio were on either side of the front windows and heard the conversation between the two men inside. Horatio and Eric, over the years they had worked together, had a silent hand code for times like this and Horatio began using it in order to relay that he wanted Eric to go around to the back of the house and enter through the back door and find Jennifer and Anna and get them out of the house and to the Hummer. He motioned that he would enter through the front door and surprise the men inside. Eric began making his way around to the rear of the house while Horatio prepared to enter after giving Eric enough time.

After just a few minutes, Eric came around the house with Jennifer and Anna. Horatio almost broke down at the sight of his daughter finally safe. The group started up the road away from the house and Horatio raised his gun and kicked the door open and entered the room shouting, "MDPD, PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW!"

Mike spun around with his gun drawn and Horatio fired at him and hit his target, but as the bullet hit Mike in his chest, Mike's finger in reflex pulled the trigger of his gun and the bullet hit Horatio in his right thigh. Horatio felt the bullet slam into his leg and he went down hard on the floor, but was able to return fire and hit Jared square in the chest dropping him immediately. Suddenly, a man entered the room behind Horatio where he lay on the floor and kicked him so hard in the back it caused him to lose his grip on his gun.

At that moment Eric burst through the door with his gun pointed at the man standing over Horatio and told him to freeze and put his hands in the air. Frank, Ryan and Natalia had also entered the house, followed by several FBI agents and one agent put cuffs on the remaining man and took him outside.

Eric ran to Horatio who lay on the floor holding his side, and groaning loudly in pain. Eric noticed the blood pouring out of the wound on Horatio's leg and quickly took his belt off and made a tourniquet to try to slow the blood flow.

"H…H…hang in there brother, the paramedics will be here any minute," Eric implored Horatio.

"Eric…how…umm…how is…Anna? Is she…" Horatio was shaking and his face was noticeably white. Eric knew he was going into shock and shouted at Frank to give him his coat to place over Horatio to try and keep him warm. Eric laid the jacket over Horatio, wishing he had a blanket.

"Anna is fine H…don't try to talk. She is with a female agent and is going to be checked out by paramedics. It seems Jennifer took good care of her and she did not take Anna for her brother, it was just as we thought…she wanted Anna to replace her baby. The FBI found Manny and his friends, they are in custody. You shot all but one here so, we got them all H."

Horatio smiled weakly and then lost consciousness.

Eric rode in the ambulance with Horatio and Anna to Miami-Dade and before they arrived, he called Alexx's cell phone and relayed to her all that had happened. She said she would come to the ER with Calleigh right away to be reunited with Anna and see about Horatio.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, the doctors and nurses quickly took Horatio into a trauma room and begin working on him. Eric was sitting in the waiting area outside of the ER when Alexx and Calleigh arrived.

Calleigh ran to Eric with tears flowing down her cheeks, "Eric…where is Anna?" she frantically called out as he took her into his arms to comfort her. Then she asked, "How badly is Horatio hurt…is he going…to be alright?"

"Anna is being checked out…just precaution…she looks to be fine. Horatio was shot in his right leg Cal, but I think he will make it." Eric held her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

At that moment, a doctor brought Anna out to Calleigh and said, "All that is wrong with her is that she is hungry…and needs her Mother," he smiled warmly at Calleigh as he placed the baby in her arms.

Calleigh hugged Anna and kissed her all over looking at her to make sure she was alright. "Oh thank God, Anna…we have missed you so."

The doctor further assured Calleigh saying, "Mrs. Caine, I am giving the nurses strict orders to leave Anna in your room at all times. We certainly don't ever want to have what happened here last night repeated."

"Thank you doctor," Calleigh replied.

Just then Alexx approached them with a concerned look on her face after checking on Horatio. Calleigh looked up from feeding Anna to see Alexx's face as her friend sat down next to her.

"Alexx…how is Horatio doing?" Calleigh asked.

"He is seriously injured Calleigh, but he will recover. The bullet nicked his deep femoral artery in his right leg and if Eric had not found him and made a tourniquet for that leg, Horatio would not be here right now. The wound caused him to lose a great deal of blood and then he went into shock. As soon as Horatio arrived at the ER, they began giving him blood and now they are going to go in and repair that artery as soon as his blood pressure returns nears normal and stays off the floor. He also has a couple of broken ribs and needed a few stitches in a deep cut on the left side of his head, which were minor things. He is asking for you Calleigh. You can go see him for a few minutes before he goes to surgery."

Calleigh listened to her friend explain everything through tears. She looked over at Eric as he sat beside her and said, "Thank you so much Eric for saving Horatio…" then leaned into him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I love him too…go to him Cal…we will be here with you so you won't be alone," Eric said as he helped her to her feet with Anna.

Calleigh held Anna in her arms and eased through the door of the room where Horatio lay in a bed with a bandage on the left side of his head and an oxygen tube under his nose. She noticed he was breathing very shallow, and thought his blood supply must not be back at normal capacity yet.

Leaning over his bed she softly said, "Hi Handsome. How do you feel?"

Horatio slowly opened his eyes and looked at Calleigh's sweet face that had tears running down both cheeks. He wanted to reach up and wipe her tears away, but he just didn't have the strength. Then he saw Anna nestled in her arms and he managed a weak smile.

"Hey…how…how are…my girls?"

"We will be doing a lot better when you are well. They are about to take you to repair your leg, but we will be here when you wake up, ok?"

"Sounds…great…I…love…you…Cal…" he whispered, then he faded off to sleep.

Calleigh started to break down in more tears when the nurse quietly came over and said they had already given him a mild sedative to prep him for surgery…that there was nothing to worry about. The nurse assured Calleigh they would take good care of him and she could be with him after surgery when he would be taken to recovery.

The surgery lasted almost two hours and Calleigh had sent Alexx home to get some sleep before returning for the start of her next 12 hour shift. A doctor in scrubs with blood down his front came to Calleigh and told her that they had successfully repaired the artery in Horatio's leg and told her she and Eric could go see him in recovery Room B, but that it would be a while before Horatio was awake. Then a nurse came to them and led Calleigh and Eric to Horatio.

Horatio had to stay in the hospital for a few days and Calleigh and Anna stayed in the room with him. Calleigh had been discharged the day after Horatio was operated on, but she would not leave him to go home for any length of time. She wanted them to return home together…as a family. The day finally came when Horatio was discharged from the hospital and he was to walk with the assistance of a cane for two weeks, which wasn't a problem since he had already scheduled time off for the arrival of Anna.

Three years later –

Horatio was standing at the reception desk in the lab retrieving his messages when he suddenly heard a familiar squeal of delight coming from the front door. "Daddy…daddy…look what Mommy bought me!"

Horatio broke out into a huge smile and spun around just in time to scoop the little blonde headed, blue-eyed three year old girl running toward him up into his arms.

"Hi…Sweetheart! How's my sugar dumpling doing this afternoon?"

"I'm good, Daddy…look at my new purse! Do you like it?"

"Love it Sweetheart…but it is not as pretty as you!" Then Horatio gave her a big kiss on her forehead.

Calleigh walked up to her husband and daughter smiling at the sight of them, "Hey Handsome."

"Hi Sweetheart," then Horatio reached out with his free arm and wrapped it around his wife and gave her a sweet kiss, lingering just long enough to cause an "Ewww…y'all are getting mushy again!" from Anna.

Both Horatio and Callleigh began laughing at their daughter's response. "I take it you and Anna had a good afternoon of shopping?"

Calleigh smiled up at her husband and answered, "We did…I think Anna really enjoyed it. I'm so glad I had the afternoon off from the Institute to spend with her and I think she was ready for an afternoon off from the Institute's Pre-School too."

"I am glad my girls had a good time, but I hope you are not too tired for our night out," Horatio asked smiling at his wife.

"Oh no, I am looking forward to it!"

Anna was running her finger over Horatio's left temple and asked, "Daddy is this scar from the time you had to find me?" She loved hearing how her Daddy rescued her when she was a baby, not realizing the danger that was involved.

"Yes it is Sweetheart. It will always be with me…just like you will."

And with that, Horatio took his daughter in both arms and laid her on her back and began to give her raspberries on her stomach, laughing as he said the sugar bandit was going to get all her sugar. The little girl squealed with delight and began saying, "NO the sugar bandit can't get ALL my sugar! It belongs to my Daddy!" Even though he was laughing as much as Anna, those words just melted his heart and he thought,_ and_ _I hope it always will Sweetheart._ Calleigh stood next to them with tears of happiness welling in her eyes at the sweet sight.

Ryan, Natalia and Eric had arrived in the reception area just in time to see their boss acting totally different from his "work personality" and it intrigued them to see their boss's other side.

Anna caught sight of her Daddy's team watching them and she wanted to be put down. No sooner had she hit the floor than she ran to "Uncle Ewik" and "Aunt Nat" and "Uncle Ryan."

Eric bent over and scooped the little girl up and called her by his favorite nickname…"Hey Anna-banana…how goes it today?"

"It goes gooood Uncle Ewick!" Anna answered as she gave him a big hug. Then she reached out and hugged Natalia and Ryan.

Horatio and Calleigh stood with their arms around each other and watched Anna enjoying her "other" family and smiled at their daughter's excitement.

Aunt Nat asked, "Are you ready to have fun tonight with me and Uncle Ryan?"

"Yes…I can't wait! Can we make brownies again?" Anna asked hopefully.

Natalia smiled and answered, "You know…we just might do that. Are you hungry for some?"

"Yes!"

They all laughed at the little girl's quick response.

Calleigh walked up to Natalia and thanked her and Ryan for letting Anna stay with them tonight and gave them Anna's bag. Natalia assured her that they were looking forward to having Anna and for her and Horatio to enjoy their night.

Calleigh and Horatio both kissed Anna goodnight and told Natalia they would call in the morning about picking her up.

All signed out and left the lab and after Horatio cleaned up, he and Calleigh enjoyed a leisurely dinner and then a walk down the beach in the moonlight before heading home for time alone together.

Once home, Horatio turned on the Bose system which was tuned to their favorite easy listening music station and took Calleigh's hand and led her out on their patio for some loving, slow dancing. They were not disappointed with the music for their dancing pleasure…first song was "The Way You Look Tonight" by Harry Connick, Jr. which brought back wonderful memories of their honeymoon; the next song was Horatio's favorite, "Now and Forever" sung by Richard Marx. Horatio had always told Calleigh that song said all he felt about his life with her.

_Whenever I'm weary from the battles that rage_

_ In my head_

_ You make sense of madness when my sanity _

_ Hangs by a thread_

_ I lose my way but still you seem to understand_

_ Now and forever_

_ I will be your man_

_ Sometimes I just hold you_

_ Too caught up in me to see_

_ I'm holding a fortune_

_ That Heaven has given to me_

_ I'll try to show you_

_ Each and every way I can_

_ Now and forever_

_ I will be your man_

_ Now I can rest my worries_

_ And always be sure_

_ That I won't be alone anymore_

_ If I'd only known you were there_

_ All the time_

_ All this time_

_ Until the day the ocean_

_ Doesn't touch the sand_

_ Now and forever_

_ I will be your man_

Then after they enjoyed dancing to a few more songs, Horatio captured Calleigh's hand and took her inside, being careful to lock the door behind them, he picked her up in his arms and took her to their bed, laying her down gently he began to slowly undress her, much to her pleasure as he heard her soft moans.

After making tender love into the night, Calleigh thought it was the right time to spring her news on Horatio.

As they lay in each other's arms, Calleigh began, "Handsome…"

"Umm-hmm"

"How would you feel about having another child?"

With that, Horatio rose up quickly on his elbows and looked into Calleigh's emerald green eyes and asked, "Sweetheart…are you…"

Calleigh smiled up at her husband and shook her head yes.

"Oh, Cal…that is wonderful! I would love to have another child!" Brushing her hair back from her face he softly said, "Calleigh, I…love you so much!"

Through her tender tears, Calleigh answered, "I am glad you want another child…I would love nothing better because you are the love of my life, Horatio."

Horatio then kissed her deeply and they both knew their night was not over yet.

**The End**

**Thanks for the good reviews and all those who have put my story in their favorites! I already have an idea for a different story! Of course it will still be DuCaine. Will publish soon!**


End file.
